This Kind of Love
by Meghan486
Summary: It's Stan's 18th birthday, a night he's been waiting for forever. So what kind of special surprises could happen on this night? STYLE ONE-SHOT.


AN: Okay where do I keep going? I don't know. But I've been having a horrible day, so I decided to write a Style fanfic to cheer me up.

* * *

It was the night of Stanley Marsh's 18th birthday. His first night of being a legal adult. He had waited and waited weeks for this night, for it to finally come. Not to mention the years of childhood where all he wanted was to be was an adult. And the night finally came.

His friends had planned a party on the beach for him. Everyone would be there. Butters, Cartman, Kenny, Tweek, Clyde, Craig, Wendy, Bebe, and anyone else they decided to invite. But the only person that Stan cared about seeing on his special night was his boyfriend; Kyle.

An hour before he would leave, Stan started getting ready. He quickly showered, shaved his ever-growing facial hair, and made sure he looked his best. He straighted his black hair- he had let it grow out a lot since he was younger- and decided on not wearing his signature blue beanie.

Dressed in black skinny jeans and a blue button-up shirt, Stan hoped in his pickup truck and left the house. He had asked Kyle if he wanted a drive as well, but he hadn't heard a response all day, so he figured Kyle was already there. He wasn't disappointed though; the 20 minute drive by himself was nice.

Stanley thought of many things. Now that he was officially an adult, how would things change? He had university coming up once the school year was over. Him and Kyle were planning on going to school in Canada together. Just the two of them, leaving all their friends behind. Even though it was months away, Stan found himself nervous just thinking about leaving. Would it change who he was? Would he and Kyle always be happy together?

Stan then found himself thinking about his future with Kyle. They were in love, there was no question about that. But was it the kind of love that people write stories about? The kind of love that isn't just forever, but eternal? Would they truly be together for the rest of their lives, and longer?

The thoughts started running through Stan's mind. He never wanted the relationship to end. So he decided at that moment, driving in his truck with nightfall soon approaching, that he would be with Kyle forever, and wouldn't let anything come in his way of that.

He became very excited to see his love once he got to the beach. He locked his car behind him, and went down to all his friends. Everyone came up and greeted him with hugs, and the girls all gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He got high-fives and first bumps from some people he barely knew. But the one person who hadn't come up was Kyle. In fact, he couldn't even see Kyle.

"Hey Butters, have you seen Kyle?" Stan asked the blonde haired boy who was sitting in the sand with Kenny.

"Um, last we saw him he was walking down the beach, about half an hour ago?" Butters replied.

Huh, why would he go down the beach by himself?

"Which direction?" Stan asked, to which Kenny pointed to his right.

Kyle quickly announced to the party-goers that he'd be back shortly, and dashed down to the shore, walking along the beach.

He became out of view of everyone else. It seemed like he was all alone on the entire beach. But then something came into view- something that looked like flames farther down the beach.

Stan started running to what he could see. He had no idea what to expect, so when he saw what it really was, he was surprised.

There were dozens and dozens of lit candles in the sand. All of them formed a large heart. Stan knew right away that it had to be Kyle behind this beautiful masterpiece.

While admiring the beauty of all the lights, Stan hadn't noticed that Kyle was standing in the middle of the hollow lit candles the entire time.

"Happy Birthday, Stan," Kyle said loudly, catching the raven headed boy by surprise.

"Kyle," Stan whispered, too silent to be heard.

He stepped through a pathway through the candles, joining the love of his life in the middle of them all. It looked even more beautiful from the inside, though the face in front of him was the most beautiful sight of all.

"Wow, Kyle. This is amazing," Stan said with a bright smile on his face.

"And it's not your only present, either," Kyle told.

"Wait, what? There's more?" Stan said, surprised.

Without a reply, Kyle quickly leaned down on one knee. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it to show a stunning silver engagement ring.

"I know we have a lot left in life. And we don't have to rush anything. But would you let me be the happiest man on earth, and promise to marry me some day?" Kyle said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"No," Stan started, "but I will marry you. But you won't be the happiest man on earth, I will be. Because nobody could be happier than me when I'm with you. So yes, Kyle. I wish nothing more than to marry you."

Kyle slid the ring on his fiance's finger, and the two pulled each other into a loving embrace.

"Look," Kyle whispered, turning Stan to face the shore.

The two then watched as the sun set over the water, and it was simply beautiful.

**THE END.**


End file.
